


Seeking

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Harry find what they need most: each other.





	Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Allie for the beta.  Written pre-HBP (though it doesn't contradict HBP).  


* * *

Seeking

 

He runs his hand up the bony spine of his best mate, finding comfort when the boy in front of him closes his eyes on a hiss.  It still takes Ron’s breath away to know that he has the ability to cause this sort of knowing, vulnerable reaction in Harry.

  
Harry’s skin is smooth and sweat-slicked under him.  He feels different from Hermione – less curves, rougher skin – but he feels wonderful.  His mouth is sweet and his tongue demanding. 

  
The first time they did this, both seeking comfort almost a year after that last battle in which they lost nearly everyone they loved, they were hesitant and unsure.  The kisses were awkward, calm, full of wonder.  Their hands were slow, just a whisper of a touch as they skimmed over one another’s bodies – discovering the places that caused gasps and delighted murmurs.

  
Now, their lips meet in full, knowing movements; tongues flick and teeth clash in confident, if sometimes desperate, battles; hands move quickly to their most pleasurable spots; lubricated digits slide in and out; steady fingers fist around one another as they sigh and say, “Oh, yes,” or, “Faster, please.  That feels so good.”

  
Ron tilts his back as Harry slides his tongue along his jaw – stopping to bite harshly into his flesh in a way that he knows Ron loves.  

  
He is so grateful to be here, so thankful that he and Harry survived.  Although, long ago he wished that he had died along with her.  And he knows that Harry wished for it too – that encompassing darkness that would have swallowed the hurt and the guilt.

  
But Ron is glad to know that he was the one – not death – that smoothed out the pain in Harry’s eyes from watching Ginny fall.  And it was Harry’s hands and tongue and lips that turned his pain into beautiful pleasure.

  
Ron forces Harry to turn, using his hands to pivot the smaller body and lean him up against the wall.  He slides in, feeling complete when Harry pushes back against him, his muscles clenching tightly around Ron’s cock.

  
They move against one another in quick, needy movements, their gasps growing louder as they rock themselves toward that bright, brief, shining moment.  He reaches around to grab Harry, milking him with his hands and shouts out loudly as Harry spasms around him, causing Ron to spill himself into the smaller, quivering body.

  
They tumble bonelessly to the ground.  Ron fumbles behind himself, grasping for his wand, and whispering a quick charm before flopping a hand on Harry’s hip, fingers automatically running along the hot flesh.

  
He looks up to find green eyes smiling at him.  “I love you,” they say.  “I need you.”

  
He leans in and buzzes his mouth along his lover’s.  “I love you, too,” he whispers back.

  
And they are happy.

End 

 


End file.
